


Secret

by FaeaKai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell gives Undertaker a riddle he can't wrap his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mirrormask.  
> I wrote this really quick in the airport.

Secret

 

Grell stepped into William's office rather joyously.

“What is it you called me in for William dear?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

William grimaced. 

“I need you to go ask the Undertaker for some information regarding a recent spike in demonic activity. It seems they've been taking more souls than usual, and it's a bit concerning.” 

“That old bat?” Grell whined. “Why do you have to send me? Why not someone of a lower caliber than myself? I have to much talent to waste on that old man! And he never appreciates my jokes!”

“Just do it, Grell.”

“Fine, but only for you William.” Grell said with a huff.

Grell remembered that conversation as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, eventually dropping down in front of an old building with a creaky sign reading “Undertaker” hanging over the door. He twisted the doorknob and opened the squeaky door, then entered the establishment. He looked around, wondering which coffin the old creeper was hiding in. 

Grell heard a muffled giggle from the back of the shop. With a sigh, he began making his way towards the back, opening coffins as he went. Eventually, he reached a casket standing on end from which muffled snickering could be heard. He swung open the lid and came face to face with gray bangs and a wide grin. 

“Iheeheeheehee! Hello my dear, how nice to see you!”

Grell rolled his eyes. At least the weirdo was polite though. He always recognized Grell for the lady he was.

“Hello Undertaker.”

“What may I do for you today? Or are you just here for a friendly visit?” asked the Undertaker hopefully. 

“I came here for some information on a recent increase in demonic activity.”

Undertakers face fell for a micro second. He had been hoping the lovely redheaded lady would like to spend some time with him. Then he said gleefully, “You know my price.” his unsettling grin once more plastered to his face. “Although I know from experience that you have a hard time coming up with a good joke. Let's see what you've got for me this time. At least I can always get a good laugh out of watching you struggle to grasp good humor.”

Grell huffed. He wasn't that humorless! Undertaker just didn't like his kind of humor! But this time he'd get him.

“I've got something different for you this time. A riddle. It's not funny but I hope it puzzles you enough to satisfy you.”

Undertaker perked up. “A riddle, eh? Go ahead, try me.”

Grell took a deep breath. I hope this works, he thought.

“Alright then. If you have it, you want to share it, if you share it, you no longer have it. What is it?”

The Undertaker thought for a moment.

“A good opinion?”

“Nope.”

He thought some more.

“Virginity!”

“Pfffftt!!! No!” Grell burst into a fit of laughter. “No no no! Ha ha ha!”

Undertaker frowned. “I was certain that had to be it...”

Grell continued laughing. “Give up yet?”

“Alright, I give. What is it?”

“It's a secret.”

“Oh that's not fair! Come on, you can tell me!”

“It's a secret!”

“Please?!”

“Undertaker, it's a secret!”

“Will you tell me if I do this?”

Undertaker brushed his bangs away from his face. Grell gasped. Undertaker's bight, yellow-green green eyes were no different from an ordinary reaper's, but something about them was simply breathtaking to Grell. Perhaps it was the wisdom in the legendary reaper's eyes, or the way those hooded lids seemed to stare sensually into his soul. Whatever the reason, Grell couldn't tear his own eyes away from them. With those soul piercing eyes exposed, Undertaker was a truly handsome man.

“Now will you tell me the secret?”

“Oh Undertaker darling, it's a SECRET!” 

“Hmph.”

Grell sighed. Was the man really that daft? 

“How about this?”

The handsome old fellow backed Grell into a bookshelf, then, with his hand resting on Grell's cheek, pressed a kiss firmly upon Grell's lips. Grell's eyes opened wide for just a moment, before closing as he melted into the kiss. Undertaker pulled away, much to Grell's dismay.

“How about now?”

“Undertaker!” Grell exclaimed with exasperation. “A secret is the answer to the riddle! If you have a secret, you want to share it, if you share a secret, you no longer have a secret.” he explained patiently.

Undertaker blushed with embarrassment. Then, he burst out laughing hysterically.

Grell smiled crookedly. 

“Do you get it now?”

Undertaker responded with more laughter. Then, abruptly, he stopped and leaned in for another kiss. Grell was just as unprepared for this kiss as he was for the last one, but he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

“Next time let's skip the traditional payment and go straight to the kissing, shall we my lady? I think that would be easier on both of us.”

Grell wrapped his arms around Undertaker's neck. “I can agree to that.” Then he shared another kiss with the Undertaker. Undertaker slowly slid to the floor, dragging Grell with him. The two relaxed in a cuddle puddle on the floor, never ceasing their kissing.

They spent the entire day that way. Grell never got his information.


End file.
